The Traumatic Deaths of Certain Marvel Characters
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: The Scarlet Witch decides to get revenge on the Marvel Comic writers for the horrible way she eventually turned out, by killing random characters
1. Chapter 1: Phoenix

The traumatic tales of the deaths of certain Marvel Characters

Author's Note: This was actually inspired by a friend of mine. Also partly inspired by The Theory of Wanda's Power

Chapter 1: Phoenix

Phoenix laughed evilly as a whirlwind upset everything around her. Her enemies were turned to dust and had their ashes blown away. Just when it looked like the end of the X-men, nay, the end of all humanity, at least within a certain radius, a random piece of shrapnel broke out of the telekinetic wave and flew at the mutant formerly known as Jean Grey. It pierced her through the heart. "Well," Storm said, "that was a bit anti-climactic." Then they all returned to their daily lives, all, that is, except for the victims of this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Pietro

Chapter 2: Pietro

Pietro was minding his own business, for once. His shadow zoomed across the ground so quickly it was undetectable as he raced through the area. He had left the Brotherhood for a while because they were driving him insane. Except for Wanda; she didn't talk to him, at all. She just smirked evilly and didn't answer when he asked her what she was up to. That was simply creepy, and therefor far worse than what anyone else could do. So he had gone out for some fresh air. He sped up as he approached the tracks. There was a train coming, and he intended to outrun it. He had just stepped onto the metal path, when his legs locked up. "Uh oh," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3: Spiderman

Chapter 3: Spider man

Spider man swung happily through the air, dodging buildings and birds. He was in such an ecstatic mood because his beloved M. J. had agreed to marry him. Suddenly, his web began acting strangely. It broke, and he started to fall. He shot out another one, but that one didn't hit his intended target. Instead, it turned and started to choke him as he rapidly descended. "Ow…" he muttered, (because being Spiderman, one of the author's good friends would overlook the rest of the story in horror at this event). But he did get tied by his ankle to a flag pole, and he hung there for several hours.


	4. Chapter 4: Kitty

Chapter four: Kitty

Kitty wandered boredly through the unusually quiet mansion, munching on an apple. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays, but she had decided to stay for a couple more days. She walked up to open the door and found it locked. Sighing, she started to phase through it. Suddenly, her powers faltered and the she got stuck halfway through the door. And thus was the end of Kitty Pride.


	5. Chapter 5: Toad

Chapter Five: Toad

Todd hopped through the house searching for Wanda. He finally found her, sitting on the couch, reading a book. She glanced up, raising her hands to throw him backwards but he fell to his knees. This surprised her and gave him a chance to speak. "Hi…hi, Wanda." "Toad, what are you doing?" she asked scornfully.

"She speaks.

O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art...ahh!"

He screamed as a horde of Shakespeare lovers rushed in with soap and buckets of water. They splashed him and rubbed the soap on his arms, because they believed him to be a unworthy to quote their beloved writer. He promptly melted. Wanda just laughed and continued reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Lance

Author's Note: Not meant to mock Shakespeare or be taken seriously. Just a parody.

Chapter 6: Lance

Lance let himself into the mansion and began to look for Kitty. "Kitty, where are you? I came to say bye…" he trailed off as he saw her half-way through the door. "Oh no!" he abruptly rushed out to the nearest gas station to buy a bottle of Power Eight(which, as we all remember, has an ingredient that is toxic to mutants). Raising the uncapped container in the air, he spoke, "Here's to my love!" He took a drink and doubled over, "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are'…discontinued!" he read the label. This is soda! Then the earth opened and he fell in because his powers mysteriously stopped working.


	7. Chapter 7: Scott

Chapter 7: Scott

Scott strolled through the mansion looking for Jean. He didn't find her. What he did find, was a strange, ...cough…_Enchanted_ …cough…mirror that the students had been forbidden from looking in. He, of course, ignored this. "Hmm…I wonder…" he picked it up. "Magic mirror, I beg you, tell me where she is." Suddenly, his glasses flew off and he promptly tried to shut his eyes. Sadly, he no longer had control and a bolt of energy flew out and hit the mirror. It didn't break(I mean, it did have to reflect Scott, afterall….J.K.). Instead, the beam was reflected, intensified, and hit him. Wanda laughed silently from the corner as he went flying backward.


	8. Chapter 8: Sabretooth

Chapter 8: Sabretooth

Sabretooth growled under his breath as he sniffed the air. His mind must be playing tricks on him, but he had felt this overwhelming urge to search this area. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew he would find something. Suddenly he paused, listening. He was certain he had heard a branch snap. A voice called out, "Here, kitty." It was followed by an evil laugh. He wheeled around to see his former leader's daughter vanish into the woods. "What is she doing…ahh!" he ducked as a team of animal-catchers tried to use a taser on him. He began running blindly away. Sadly, his sense of direction was temporarily clouded, and he fell off a cliff.


	9. Chapter 9: Kurt

Chapter 9: Kurt

Kurt poofed in and out of random rooms, looking for Kitty. "I vonder vhere she vent," he muttered. "Oh vell," he poofed outside and started in the direction of his friend's house. His parents had sent him a plane ticket so he could visit for the holidays, and he had gotten a ride to the airport with his classmate. He disappeared again, intending to end up at the kid's house, but something went wrong. He blinked and water filled his eyes. He had somehow managed to end up several feet under the ocean's surface. He started swimming upward. Abruptly, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced in the direction it had come, preparing to forsake swimming and just poof back to shore. It was some strange sea creature, and it was heading straight for him. Frantically, he tried to teleport, but found that he couldn't. He was quickly eaten.


	10. Chapter 10: Bobby

Chapter 10: Bobby

Bobby strode through the streets. He was on his way to visit his friend down the road. Out of the blue, someone shouted, "What's that in the sky?" Bobby glanced up just in time to see a flaming meteor hurtling toward him. He stretched out his hands, concentrating as hard as he could on it. His ice, at first, failed to freeze it. It was swiftly drawing nearer. Beginning to panic, he sent out the biggest wave of frost he had ever managed to create. It extinguished the flames and also managed to slow the small space rock down so that the impact it created was greatly reduced. Bobby smiled and pumped a fist in the air, "Yes, I…ahh!" he exclaimed as he got hit by a random piece of metal that was speeding through the air.


End file.
